Looking for hope
by cute-love2.0
Summary: Nueva York, 1953 Nadie espera que un secuestro ocurra en plena víspera de Navidad ni mucho menos que las cuatro víctimas pertenezcan a una misma familia. Alice, Cynthia, Edward y Jasper tendrán que buscar en la oscuridad del sótano de una casa la esperanza para sobrevivir y volver a sus vidas... advertencia: incesto y endogamia
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:

Muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida he escuchado la típica frase "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde" y según dicta mi experiencia puedo decir que es la verdad; durante los años que vivimos encerrados perdimos muchas cosas, pero siempre en el fondo de mi corazón guardé la pequeña certeza de que iba a ser liberada.

Esta historia ocurre muchos años antes de que los padres encerraran a sus hijas en el sótano y tuvieran con ellas un montón de hijos, ocurre mucho antes de que los secuestros fuesen algo un poco más masivo y las fotografías de los niños aparecieran en supermercados y envases de leche. Cuando nosotros fuimos secuestrados, cosas como estas simplemente no pasaban y tal vez por eso nuestro caso causó un revuelo nacional.

De todas formas el principal revuelo lo vivimos nosotros, ya que de un momento a otro Jasper, Edward y yo olvidamos los lazos de sangre que nos unían y comenzamos a cometer terribles errores que cambiarían nuestras vidas para siempre...

 **Hola n.n la verdad es que esta idea se me ocurrió al ver Desde mi cielo y el tráiler de una peli que vi en un programa de cine; también puedo decir que el libro Prohibido ayudó un poco y una dicertación de filosofía con los casos de incesto y endogamia más impactantes. Todo esto nutrió a mi loca imaginación para crear esta historia y bueno con esto completo la meta de llevar 3 historias en el verano, espero que les guste y cualquier opinión es bienvenida**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo uno**

Se puede decir que mi vida transcurría siempre tranquila y apacible en nuestro vecindario de Nueva York. Los días previos a la navidad acostumbraba quedarme horas sentada frente al televisor, viendo películas de Clark Gable y soñando que yo podría casarme alguna vez con un hombre tan sumamente atractivo. Amaba sus películas aunque se hubiesen estrenado mucho antes de mi nacimiento y tal vez por eso mamá y yo pasábamos casi todo el día juntas.

Tengo tres hermanos; Emmett y Edward que son mayores que yo y Cynthia que nació hace solo tres años, cuando todos pensábamos que mamá no podría tener más hijos. Ella era mimada por todos los miembros de mi familia y vale, puede que sintiera algo de celos cuando supe de ella, pero tenemos casi diez años de diferencia y resolví que no iba a comportarme como una niña caprichosa e infantil.

-Familia, tengo buenas noticias- murmuró papá durante la cena. Aún falta una semana para navidad y no he comprado ni un solo regalo, creo que tendré que apresurarme para no verme atrapada en un mar de gente del centro comercial-: Rosalie y Jasper vendrán a pasar las fiestas de fin de año con nosotros.

Fruncí el ceño en cuanto escuché el nombre de Jasper. Él tiene tres años más que yo y es mi "adorado" primo; por supuesto sobra decir que nos llevamos muy mal. Él es la persona más arrogante, insensible y odiosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. Desde que soy pequeña su principal diversión consiste en molestarme, con decir que una vez cuando él tenía seis y yo tres años me abandonó en el centro comercial. Vale decir que estaba muy asustada y comencé a llorar de inmediato porque quería a mi mami.

-¿Es que acaso no tienen casa?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos- ¿por qué tienen que venir del otro lado del país a irrumpir en nuestras fiestas?

-Alice, no seas así de grosera- me reprendió papá de inmediato-. Ellos son tus primos y debes ser buena con tu familia, además de ser sobrinos de tu madre prácticamente son la única familia que ustedes tendrán en el futuro y es importante que aprendan a apreciarse y valorarse.

\- Edward y yo no tenemos problemas con nuestros primos- murmuró Emmett con una sonrisa-, lo que ocurre es que Alice es una odiosa y no soporta las bromas de Jasper. Se enoja de inmediato y arruina todas las cosas.

-¿Podrías callarte? ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!

-¡Alice, basta! - mamá me miró con una advertencia en sus ojos- Más te vale comportarte cuando Rose y Jazz vengan de visita; si no me haces caso entonces tendré que castigarte.

-Sí, mamá.

Me quedé en silencio mientras terminaba de comer mi cena. A su vez, mis hermanos no dejaban de hablar acerca de salir con Jasper e ir a esquiar durante el fin de semana ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué él tiene que venir? Rosalie para mi no es ningún problema y no puedo entender por qué tiene que tener un hermano tan increíblemente odioso, estoy casi segura que él es adoptado y ni siquiera pertenece a mi familia por lo que no tiene ningún derecho para arruinar mi navidad.

Al día siguiente todos fuimos a recibir a Rose y Jasper al aeropuerto. Yo estaba ahí más por ella que por él y también porque mamá me obligó a venir. Mientras esperábamos comencé a mirar a un grupo de pilotos que estaba cerca de nosotros, eran muy guapos y me gustó sobre todo uno de cabello negro y ojos verdes que me guiñó un ojo en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron. En respuesta comencé a dedicarle mis mejores sonrisas hasta que uno de mis hermanos me descubrió y se propuso bloquear aquel bello campo de visión.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- Edward parecía muy molesto y me apretó un poco el brazo- Es muy descarado de tu parte que comiences a coquetear con ese hombre mientras tu familia está aquí.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo- me defendí-, además estoy algo aburrida ¿no se supone que el vuelo llegaba hace media hora?

-Cambia el tema, pero ya hablaremos de tu comportamiento más tarde.

Fulminé a Edward con la mirada. En esta familia no se puede hacer nada porque todo está mal, cuando me case y tenga hijos no seré tan estricta y dejaré que mi hija mire a los hombres guapos que ofrece el mundo.

Después de casi quince minutos por fin mis primos llegaron. Me crucé de brazos mientras mis papás les daban la bienvenida y me quedé a la espera de que ambos me saludaran. Rosalie era tan bonita que se parecía a las modelos que aparecen en las portadas de las revistas y Jasper estaba más alto y parecía actor de cine, aunque me caía mal de todas formas.

-¡Prima, estás tan guapa!- Rose me abrazó con fuerza- Deberías ser modelo, eres muy linda.

-Gracias- sonreí, sin embargo, todo se esfumó cuando su hermano se acercó a saludarme.

-¿Cómo está el duende más pequeño de Santa esta navidad?- Jasper me miró con una sonrisa mientras yo alzaba una ceja algo enfadada- Creo que cada año te encojes un poco más, juraría que la última vez que te vi eras más alta.

-Y yo juraría que la última vez que te vi eras menos imbécil.

-Alice, cariño, creo que te mereces un premio por amabilidad... eres tan dulce como una víbora.

A partir de ese día mi primo procuró fastidiarme durante cada oportunidad que aparecía ante sus ojos. Comenzó con comentarios de mal gusto durante las comidas o cambiando la azúcar por la sal en mi café. Por supuesto yo intentaba no molestarme y ser grosera, pero había ocasiones en las que realmente me exasperaba y terminábamos discutiendo por mucho rato con palabras bastante hirientes de parte de ambos.

Llegó el día 22 de diciembre, yo ya había realizado todas mis compras navideñas e iba a salir con Isabella, mi mejor amiga, para planificar lo que haríamos en año nuevo. Este año comenzamos a planificar la forma de ir a la fiesta que darían unos chicos mayores, pero es obvio que mi madre no me dejará ir; para Esme Cullen la fiesta de año nuevo se pasa en familia y aunque pasen mil años no tendré su autorización.

Mientras escuchaba algo de música en el salón, Cynthia llegó corriendo hacia donde yo estaba y tomó mi mano con entusiasmo.

-¡Ven con nosotros!- exclamó sonriendo- Edward, Jasper y yo vamos a ir al centro comercial.

-¿Para qué van a ir al centro comercial?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño en cuanto mi primo y hermano se acercaron al salón.

-Para que Cynthia vea a Santa y le pida sus regalos- respondió Edward jugando con sus llaves- ¿vienes?

Miré a Cynthia que me miraba con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes y luego a Jasper que me miró frunciendo el ceño y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Suspiré ofuscada ¿ir o no ir con ellos? Me encanta comprar y ver cosas bonitas en el centro comercial, pero no me gusta que me molesten y sé muy bien que al ir me arriesgo a eso.

-Está bien- me puse de pie para tomar a Cynthia de la mano-, voy a ir, pero debemos volver temprano, ya que quiero salir con Bella a la tarde.

-No te preocupes- Edward sonrió mientras abría la puerta de la casa-, estaremos aquí antes del almuerzo

* * *

El centro comercial queda a casi quince minutos de nuestro vecindario que es un lugar pacífico y tranquilo. Nuestro barrio es uno de los más seguros y donde habitan muchas familias, de hecho cuando era pequeña tenía permitido jugar afuera hasta que el sol se ocultaba sin que mis padres tuviesen el temor de que algo malo pudiese pasarme.

-Podríamos hacer un muñeco de nieve- dije mientras avanzábamos por el blanco suelo de la vereda-, Cynthia nunca ha hecho un muñeco de nieve con nosotros.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Jasper comenzó a reírse de mí con las manos en sus bolsillos- Pensé que habías madurado un poco , Alice.

-Es para jugar con Cynthia, además que tu seas aburrido no es mi problema.

-Chicos, basta- nos reprendió Edward con voz algo cansada-. No peleen frente a Cynthia porque es como una esponja a la hora de aprender groserías.

-Hermano yo no...

En ese momento un auto se detuvo junto a nosotros. Era extraño que algo así ocurriera por lo que nos detuvimos en cuanto el conductor comenzó a bajar el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto.

-Chicos, he visto que han estado caminando por el frío desde hace un buen rato -era Aro Vulturi, nuestro vecino de junto, quien nos miraba con una sonrisa radiante-, me preocupa la salud de la pequeña ¿por qué no suben a mi auto y se refugian del frío?

-No queremos desviarlo de su camino- dije con una sonrisa-, pero muchas gracias de todos modos.

-Van al centro comercial ¿verdad?- yo asentí- Entonces suban porque yo voy al mismo lugar.

Le sonreí como muestra de gratitud y fui la primera en entrar al auto con mi hermanita en brazos. Jasper y Edward permanecieron de pie unos segundos con una mirada que no supe interpretar hasta que por fin se subieron al auto. Ambos me miraban con algo de reproche mientras yo pensaba que de esta forma llegaríamos más rápido a nuestro destino.

\- ¿Quieren dulces?- nos preguntó Aro ofreciéndonos unos caramelos en un disco pare.

Comenzamos a comer los dulces de inmediato. Era completamente normal que los vecinos dieran dulces a los niños del barrio durante la víspera de navidad y jamás se nos pasó por la mente que algo oscuro podría esconderse en unos caramelos con sabor a naranja. Además nadie nunca podría sospechar de Aro Vulturi, es decir, es un hombre guapo, joven y que perdió a su familia en un accidente de otro estado.

Todos en nuestro vecindario creen que es sencillamente maravilloso y que es incapaz de lastimar a alguien, sin embargo, las apariencias engañan y tarde o temprano tendría que aprender aquella lección, aunque sea a la fuerza...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo dos**

Me había quedado dormida, no sé cuanto rato me dominó el sueño, pero sé que me quedé dormida porque cuando un rayo fino del sol atravesó el vidrio de la ventana, comencé a restregarme los ojos aun un poco soñolienta. A mi lado vi que tanto mi hermano como mi primo se habían dormido y que aun seguíamos en el auto del vecino.

-¿Aún no hemos llegado al centro comercial?- me atreví a preguntar mientras intentaba incorporarme un poco para mirar por la ventana- No conozco este lugar ¿dónde estamos?

Estábamos en otro vecindario con casas de segundo piso y un jardín delantero muy amplio. Aro me miró por el espejo retrovisor un tanto sorprendido porque me hubiera despertado, pero cambió aquella expresión de inmediato por una sonrisa realmente amable.

-Es solo un camino diferente, bonita - su sonrisa me infundió algo de confianza, pero aun me sentía un tanto confundida y totalmente desorientada- . Intenta dormir de nuevo, yo te avisaré cuando lleguemos al centro comercial...

Asentí una sola vez antes de acurrucar a Cynthia entre mis brazos y dormirme otra vez. Cuando volví a recuperar el sentido en su totalidad, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo: mis manos estaban amarradas con algo y una venda de color negro me cubría los ojos. No entendía absolutamente nada ¿quién y por qué me estaba haciendo esto?

Sabía que aún seguía sentada sobre el auto y supe que alguien intentaba sacarme de ahí, ya que sentí como intentaban tomarme en brazos. Pese a que intenté resistirme y patear a mi atacante invisible, yo no era tan fuerte y estaba tan asustada que no pude encontrar mi propia voz como para pensar en pedir ayuda.

Una vez que esos brazos fuertes lograron sujetarme sentí una brisa muy fría sobre mi rostro. Comencé a respirar más rápido de lo normal, asustada, nerviosa y con la sensación de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasarme.

Sentí que me dejaban sentada sobre una superficie muy fría y que de pronto mis manos eran desatadas con cuidado. Me quité la venda rápidamente y al dar una mirada a mi alrededor vi a mis hermanos y a mi primo a mi lado. Estábamos en un sótano muy amplio, tan grande que tenía montada una pequeña cocina y una puerta que guiaba a un cuarto de baño. No había ventanas, ni mucha luz, pero en el centro de este cuarto había dos camas y algunos armarios y mesas.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Edward mientras yo abrazaba a mi confundida hermana.

\- Este es su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora- Aro nos miró a los cuatro con un brillo extraño en sus ojos mientras yo no lograba comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando-. Vivirán aquí hasta que se olviden de su familia perfecta y se conviertan en mis hijos. No les dejaré ir hasta que yo lo estime conveniente.

-¿No planea pedir algún tipo de rescate?- Murmuré frunciendo el ceño preocupada- Nuestros padres tienen algunos ahorros y buenos amigos; pueden pagar la cantidad de dinero que usted pida.

\- Escucha encanto- sentí como acariciaba mi mejilla y algo de miedo me recorrió la columna vertebral- , yo no quiero ninguna suma de dinero. Lo que quiero es que ustedes vivan aquí... para siempre. Así que... más les vale acostumbrarse.

Nos miró con una sonrisa, mientras nosotros comenzábamos a asimilar nuestra nueva situación.

-Vendré a verles algunas veces para ver si necesitan algo- continúo-. Hay comida en la cocina que he montado para ustedes y lamento el número reducido de camas, pero espero de todo corazón que disfruten su estadía.

Nos dio una última sonrisa y subiendo una escaleras que guiaban a la única puerta que comunicaba con el resto de la casa, se fue. Miré el sótano con algo de temor, sin lugar a dudas esto no era nada bueno.

-¡ Todo es tu culpa!- me gritó Jasper obligándome a ponerme de pie mientras sujetaba con fuerza uno de mis brazos- ¡Eres una maldita estúpida, Alice!

-¡¿ De qué mierda estás hablando?!- exclamé enfadada- ¡ Yo no planifiqué esto!

-Si estamos aquí encerrados es porque tú eres la única responsable- me zamarreó con tanta fuerza que de pronto me sentí mareada- ¡ Fuiste la primera en subirse al auto de este sujeto! Ahora debes inventar algo para sacarnos de aquí.

-¡ Yo no tengo la culpa! ¡ Yo... yo no sabía! Pensé que...

-¿ Pensaste? ¿De verdad piensas en lo que haces?- nunca le había visto tan enojado, ni siquiera cuando comenzábamos a pelear en casa- Eres una niña estúpida y desconsiderada. Debería golpearte, ¡debería golpearte hasta verte muerta!

\- Chicos, ya basta- Edward se puso entre nosotros, por lo que de inmediato me abracé asustada a su espalda. Yo estaba temblando y podía sentir como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas-. No debemos pelear entre nosotros, nadie tiene la culpa de esto. Lo que tenemos que hacer es intentar superar nuestras diferencias y ver un modo de escapar de aquí.

\- No hay ventanas, no hay puertas ni nada que nos comunique con el exterior- susurré aún abrazada a mi hermano- ¿ Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Edward sujetó mis manos con las suyas y me abrazó un momento por sobre los hombros.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá- respondió con una sonrisa-, pero por ahora intentemos no pelear. Ahora más que nunca debemos ser una verdadera familia.

Cynthia permanecía oculta bajo una de las camas, asustada por la pelea que tuve con Jasper. De verdad pensó que seríamos capaces de matarnos entre nosotros, aunque para ser sincera mi primo está demasiado enfadado conmigo y creo que por mi propia seguridad no volveré a hablar con él.

-Esto no es el centro comercial- sollozó mi hermana mientras yo acariciaba su largo cabello -. Alice ¿sabes qué es este lugar?

-Esto... esto es...

-Un sótano- completó Jasper sentado en la otra cama, le miré con todo el desprecio que era capaz de entregar y seguí prestándole mi atención a Cynthia.

-No , no es un sótano- dije casi de inmediato-. Es... nuestra nueva casa.

\- Nuestra nueva casa- repitió ella mirándome a los ojos- ¿ Entonces dónde están mamá y papá?

-Ellos están preparando todo para venir a vivir con nosotros- dijo Edward encendiendo la luz para toda la habitación- . Ya sabes que Emmett siempre da la lata y retrasa todo, así que deben estar guardando todas las cosas para la mudanza.

\- Así es- corroboré con una sonrisa- , además esta habitación es muy divertida. Está llena de cosas con las que podemos jugar, incluso hay un tocadiscos.

-No parece ser muy divertida...

Claro que no era divertida. No había colores ni cosas bonitas, ni siquiera había una ventana que nos permitiera ver la luz del sol. Pero al menos había un par de armarios que podrían esconder un montón de secretos.

Durante las próximas horas me dediqué a limpiar un poco la habitación. Estaba llena de telarañas y comenzaba a agradecer que no se me había cruzado con ninguna hasta que vi una cosa negra, peluda y de patas muy largas. Retrocedí asustada, con una escoba en la mano hasta que choqué con la espalda de Jasper, quien estaba ayudando a mi hermano a ver qué había en el cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntó mirándome con algo de desprecio.

\- Es que... - cerré los ojos, ya que no quería ver la expresión de su rostro cuando le dijera que pasaba- hay una araña muy grande y me dan mucho miedo.

-Además de tonta, cobarde- me quitó la escoba de las manos y comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba limpiando- ¿Por qué no te encargas de ver qué hay en la cocina y de preparar el almuerzo? Cynthia debe tener hambre.

Mire a mi hermana que se había quedado dormida en una de las camas y suspiré sintiéndome muy triste y vulnerable.

-Yo no sé cocinar- susurré ahora mirando fijamente el suelo. Sabía que Jasper me estaba mirando como si fuese la peor criatura en toda la faz de la tierra y ya me sentía bastante mal por la cantidad de cosas que me había dicho en menos de dos horas.

-Tan inútil...- sus ojos azules me miraban con más desaprobación que la de costumbre- Entonces aprende e intenta hacer algo. No puedes pensar que eres una princesita y que Edward y yo haremos todo por ti.

* * *

 **Feliz año nuevo que todo este año esté lleno de alegrías y bendiciones. El capitulo es cortito y espero que les haya gustado n.n muchas gracias por leer y si tienen sugerencias no duden en entregarlas c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo tres**

Mientras intentaba preparar una sopa para el almuerzo, miré el sótano con detalle. Sin lugar a dudas todo esto había sido preparado con anterioridad; no fue un impulso ni algo de momento. Para haber construido una cocina y un pequeño baño, esta situación fue planeada con cuidado desde hace mucho tiempo. Tendría que haber una forma de escapar y tenía que hallarla antes de que la noche llegara y el frío se hiciese aún peor.

Mi sopa de verduras parecía un verdadero engrudo y no había que ser un genio para saber que no estaba rico. Puse la mesa y serví cuatro platos con la comida que había logrado preparar. Sabía que la cocina le daría a mi primo otra razón para molestarme y ya estaba preparándome para alguno de sus hirientes comentarios, él se sentó frente a mí y Edward a mi lado. En cualquier caso la mesa circular nos hacía estar bastante cerca unos de otros.

-¡ No me gusta!- exclamó Cynthia revolviendo su comida con la cuchara- ¡Se ve feo! ¡Quiero otra cosa!

-Ni siquiera lo has probado- Murmuré sintiendo algo de dolor de cabeza -,al menos trata de comer un poquito.

Edward probó una cucharada de sopa y todos en la mesa le miramos expectantes, ya que nadie se había atrevido aún a probar nada. Supongo que tenían miedo de que mi engrudo estuviera envenenado o fuese demasiado asqueroso. Por lo demás, probé cada ingrediente antes de ponerlo en la olla y aún estoy con vida.

Mi hermano sonrió con algo parecido a la aprobación y tomó otra cucharada.

-No está tan mal- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa-, para ser la primera vez que Alice cocina creo que ha hecho un buen trabajo.

-¡¿De verdad está rico?!- pregunté sintiéndome muy emocionada.

-Rico es una palabra demasiado comprometedora- mi hermano correspondió a mi sonrisa- , digamos que se puede comer y que irás mejorando de a poco.

Jasper y Cynthia se miraron el uno al otro antes de empezar a comer casi por obligación. La verdad es que mi comida era asquerosa: tenía demasiada sal y le faltó algo de cocción, pero espero pronto poder mejorar y cocinar todo lo que había en el libro de cocina.

-Creo que lo más sensato es que nos turnemos para cocinar- dijo Jasper cuando terminó de comer-, yo puedo cocinar mañana si es que aun seguimos encerrados aquí.

-Es buena idea- respondió Edward-, pero ¿sabes cocinar?

\- No, pero creo que lo haré mejor que ella.

Le saqué la lengua antes de levantarme para recoger la mesa. Nunca he entendido por qué Jasper me odia, no hay ninguna razón para que él me deteste y creo que estar tanto tiempo encerrados en una misma habitación no nos va a ayudar en nada.

Mientras transcurría la tarde y nos aprendíamos la habitación de memoria, me recosté sobre el suelo y comencé a hojear algunas revistas viejas. Mi hermana jugaba con Edward y Jasper seguía limpiando la habitación. No habíamos hablado mucho y creo que era porque la situación nos parecía aún increíble.

El frío no tardó en aparecer y muy pronto mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Todo empeoró cuando me vi obligada a cederle mi abrigo a Cynthia quien ya quería acostarse a dormir. Me abrasé las rodillas en un vano intento por mantenerme caliente hasta que, para mi sorpresa, Jasper puso su abrigo por sobre mis hombros. Nos miramos a los ojos por un breve segundo, hasta que él se dio la vuelta y yo me acurruqué en aquella prenda de ropa casi de inmediato.

Este era el único gesto más o menos amable que Jasper había hecho por mí en toda mi vida. Nunca le ha importado las cosas que afecten a mi vida y no puedo evitar pensar que le pasa algo raro... a no ser que ahora quiera pedirme disculpas por todo lo que me ha hecho durante mis trece años de existencia.

-Debemos ver como vamos a distribuirnos en las camas- observó Edward después de algunas horas.

-Fácil- respondí cerrando mi revista y dejándola a un lado- : Jasper y tu duermen en una cama mientras Cynthia y yo lo hacemos en la otra.

-Claro- me apoyó Jasper con una mirada llena de ironía-, pero hay un pequeño problema Alice.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté con preocupación.

-Edward y yo no cabemos en la misma cama- mire las camas y me di cuenta de que eso era verdad. Eran bastante pequeñas y comencé a pensar que lo más probable es que dos de nosotros nos quedáramos sin cama.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos hasta que mi hermana tomó la decisión de cómo íbamos a dormir durante todo nuestro encierro.

-¡ Yo dormiré con Edward!- exclamó Cynthia saltando sobre la cama de la derecha- Él es muy divertido y siempre me cuenta historias para dormir.

-Eso es injusto- fruncí el ceño y miré a mis hermanos con los brazos cruzados-, Edward por favor no me hagas esto.

-Lo siento Ali, pero no me apetece dormir contigo- sentí el sabor de la traición en cuanto él pronunció esas palabras- . Hablas dormida y eres demasiado inquieta.

Jasper y yo nos miramos antes de suspirar con pesar. Él no quería dormir conmigo y yo no quería estar en la misma cama con él. Nunca hemos dormido juntos, ni siquiera cuando éramos pequeños y ahora estoy segura que será una experiencia muy incómoda.

-Muy bien Alice- estábamos acostados muy juntos en la cama. Mis hermanos ya se habían dormido y nosotros evitábamos que nuestra piel se tocara aunque fuese por accidente-, tendremos que poner algunas reglas para dormir juntos.

-¿Reglas?- susurré sin siquiera mirarle- ¿qué tipo de reglas?

La situación era bastante incómoda, no teníamos pijama para dormir por lo que la gran solución que se nos ocurrió fue dormir con la ropa interior. Yo no quería, pero supongo que tendré que usar la misma ropa mañana y no quiero incomodar a Jasper con el cierre de mi vestido.

De todas formas, no me agrada estar casi desnuda junto a Jasper, que también está casi desnudo. No tenemos ese tipo de confianza y sé que a nuestros padres aquella situación no les habría parecido del todo correcta.

-Debemos evitar tocarnos, es incómodo y no debes traspasar tu lado de la cama.

-Tampoco me apetece que durmamos abrazados - dije en respuesta-, me mantendré en el otro extremo de la cama si prometes no ponerme las manos encima.

-Eso es un hecho.

Así habíamos llegado a un buen acuerdo: yo me acurruqué en el extremo izquierdo y él comenzó a dormir hacia el lado derecho de la cama, sin embargo, no llevaba ni quince minutos tratando de dormir cuando comencé a tener mucho frío. Estaba temblando y sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó Jasper sin cambiar de posición.

-Nada- susurré tiritando-, es solo que tengo un poco de frío. No te preocupes, vuelve a dormir.

-No puedo dormir porque estás moviendo toda la cama- suspiró un momento con pesar-, además si salimos de aquí no puedo dejar que mueras de hipotermia.

-¿Por qué no? Tú me odias, después de todo.

Nos quedamos en silencio algunos minutos, lo que me hizo pensar que se había dormido.

-No te odio- respondió después de haberlo pensado un rato-. Quiero decir, tampoco eres mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero no puedo decir que te odio y que me gustaría verte muerta... Si sirve de consuelo, me divierte pelear contigo; si tú no estuvieras no sería tan divertido ir a casa de tus padres.

\- Es lo más lindo que me has dicho, aparte de "feliz cumpleaños"- escuché su risa a mi espalda-. De todas formas, hace algunas horas sí querías matarme...

-No iba a matarte de verdad, solo estaba enfadado por todo esto... Tú eres por lejos la persona más desesperante e idiota que conozco en el mundo...

-Gracias...

-¿Aún tienes frío?- se dio media vuelta y miré hacia donde él estaba intentando ver sus ojos azules.

-Sí- respondí un tanto avergonzada.

-Voy a abrazarte- pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre mis hombros y me atrajo hacia sí con cuidado-, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones: esto no significa que me agrades o que te quiera.

Asentí una sola vez antes de contener la respiración en cuanto su mano libre se acomodó sobre la piel de mi estómago. Nunca me habían abrazado de aquella forma y, contra todo pronóstico, me gustó lo que sentí cuando sus manos tan cálidas tocaron mi piel tan fría. Era una sensación nueva y extraña, pero no me sentía tan incómoda, incluso tardé muy poco en dormirme en la seguridad que me proporcionaban sus brazos...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cuatro**

Me desperté porque de pronto escuché un grito, por un minuto pensé que tal vez estaba en mi habitación, sin embargo, al abrir mis ojos comprobé que estaba en un sótano gris y oscuro. Era la única que aun estaba acostada, ya que mis hermanos y mi primo estaban sentados frente a la mesa en que habíamos comido el día anterior.

-¡Alice!- gritó mi hermana subiendo a mi cama con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¿Por qué mamá y papá aun no llegan?! ¡ Quiero ver a mamá!

\- Porque afuera hay mucho tráfico y deben estar atascados en la carretera principal- respondí aun con algo de sueño y viendo que ella estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar-... Hermana, por favor no llores , no te comportes como un bebé.

-¡Yo no soy un bebé! - gritó frunciendo el ceño- ¡Edward, dile a Alice que yo soy una niña grande! ¡No soy un bebé!

Sobra decir que no tengo mucha paciencia con los niños pequeños y que no me agrada despertarme con mi hermana gritando y llorando a todo pulmón. Espero que madure un poco dentro de las próximas horas porque sé que va a terminar por volverme loca.

Me levanté para ir primero al baño y poder vestirme con la misma ropa que el día anterior. Espero que Aro se apiade de nosotros y nos traiga cosas nuevas o que en los armarios haya algo que se pueda usar. No me agrada la idea de usar la misma ropa todos los días y ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que va a pasar cuando ya no pueda cerrar el vestido.

Durante casi toda la mañana no hicimos nada más que mirarnos las caras entre nosotros y hablar de alguna posibilidad de escapar.

-Aro dijo que vendría a vernos- comentó Edward-, podríamos atacarle con los cuchillos de la cocina y salir corriendo.

-No creo que atacarlo sea lo mejor- Jasper frunció el ceño antes de beber un poco de agua-, de seguro vendrá armado y aquí no hay muchas cosas para practicar primeros auxilios.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo ideando teorías para escapar- suspiré antes de cerrar un segundo los ojos. Sabía que mis palabras habían generado enfado en mi primo, pero siendo honesta esa es la verdad, por eso al abrir mis ojos decidí continuar-. Mañana es Nochebuena y no tenemos ni siquiera una idea de lo que haremos para la cena, ni de cómo vamos a darle regalos a Cynthia...

-¡Alice ¿podrías dejar de pensar en estupideces y enfocarte en lo que de verdad importa?!- Jasper se puso de pie muy rápido y comenzó a caminar cerca de nuestra mesa- ¡ No estamos en condiciones de celebrar la navidad! Si es que aun no lo entiendes, estamos secuestrados y, si no hacemos algo, Dios sabe que tal vez pasarán años antes de que podamos celebrar otra navidad.

-¡Cynthia se merece celebrar la navidad!- exclamé furiosa antes de golpear la mesa con mi mano y ponerme de pie dispuesta a enfrentarle- ¡Se supone que Santa Claus ve a todos los niños sin importar donde se encuentren! Además, creo que a Dios le agradaría saber que intentamos celebrar el nacimiento de su hijo.

-Hermana, esta vez creo que Jasper tiene razón- miré a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos-. No podemos celebrar la navidad, este ni siquiera es un lugar adecuado para celebrarla ¿cómo planeas preparar la cena y los obsequios?...Es mejor para nosotros buscar alguna salida que intentar celebrar algo.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamé alejándome hacia mi cama- ¡ Yo sola le organizaré a mi hermana una Navidad! ¡No los necesito para nada!

Estaba tan enojada que incluso me negué a almorzar. Me sentía terriblemente ofendida y estaba esperando a que mi hermano y mi primo me pidieran disculpa. Por supuesto a ambos no les importaba el estado de ánimo de una chica melodramática, para ellos yo solo quería llamar la atención, aunque la realidad no podía estar más alejada de eso.

Al menos yo había invertido toda la tarde en buscar ideas para la cena de Nochebuena y entre la ropa vieja que había en uno de los armarios, pude encontrar varios pedazos de género que servirían para hacerle a mi hermana una muñeca artesanal o algo que le sirviera para jugar. Era muy deprimente saber que ella se dormía después de las comidas solamente porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

El día siguiente fue bastante extraño, me había levantado muy temprano para comenzar a preparar las cosas que le regalaría a Cynthia, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarme a los montones de género que tenía apartados en un rincón, la única puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a nuestro captor.

-Buenos días- susurró mirándome con una sonrisa-, veo que eres la única que se ha despertado ¿No has dormido bien?

-Dormiría mejor si es que estuviese en mi casa, señor Vulturi.

-Vamos pequeña, intenta acostumbrarte- se acercó a mí aún sonriendo y me acarició lentamente la mejilla-. Este lugar no está tan mal, ya verás que muy pronto comenzarás a querer este sótano.

-¡Yo no quiero estar aquí! - grité - ¡Lo que quiero es ir a casa ahora!

Entonces, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, empujé a Aro lejos de mí y comencé a correr hacia las escaleras que me conducirían a la libertad. Estaba a punto de llegar al último escalón, cuando sentí como alguien me jalaba del cabello y me arrojaba con desdén al suelo. Sentí algo de dolor en mi brazo mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al contemplar los zapatos negros del hombre que estaba frente a mí.

-¡No vas a salir nunca de este sótano!- me gritó Aro mirándome con superioridad- Más te vale ser buena y dócil conmigo porque, aunque seas muy bonita y me agrades, puedo ser muy cruel contigo.

Todos se habían despertado para ver la escena que Aro y yo protagonizábamos. Cynthia estaba mirando todo con temor, abrazada a mi hermano mientras él intentaba consolarla y Jasper me miraba con algo de preocupación. Sobra decir que yo me sentía peor que una cucaracha que acaban de pisar: nunca me habían humillado de esa forma ni mucho menos frente a mis familiares.

\- Traje algunas cosas para que coman durante la cena de esta noche- yo aún seguía en el suelo mientras Aro hablaba a quienes continuaban en las camas-, tal vez tengan que calentar la comida porque va a estar muy fría y hay algunos regalos que compré para ustedes.

Dejó las cosas sobre una mesa y se apresuró a subir por las escaleras para encerrarnos otra vez. Yo me senté sobre el suelo mientras abrazaba mi pobre brazo adolorido, me había golpeado con mucha fuerza y se puede decir que prácticamente el brazo evitó que me pegara sobre la barbilla o me ocasionara alguna lesión en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- Edward se acercó a mí para cubrir mis hombros con una manta.

-Sí, pero me duele mucho el brazo- murmuré al tiempo que él me guiaba para sentarme sobre su cama-. Yo creo que tal vez se me quebró algo o tengo una lesión de gravedad... ¡¿Qué pasa si luego tienen que amputarme el brazo?!

\- No seas exagerada- Jasper me miró de reojo mientras contenía las ganas de reírse-, de verdad creo que lamentablemente no podremos librarnos de tu presencia y que sobrevivirás.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?- Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward para recibir algo de consuelo que por supuesto encontré, ya que él acarició suavemente mi cabello.

-No soy cruel contigo- Jasper desvió la mirada hacia la pared lejana de la cocina-, solo intento que te des cuenta que eres infantil y exagerada.

-Al menos descubrimos que atacando a Aro no vamos a conseguir escapar- reflexionó Edward para cambiar el tema de conversación- y podremos celebrar la navidad con algunos regalos y comida.

-¿Vendrán mamá, papá y Emmett para navidad?- preguntó Cynthia en apenas un susurro- Se han tardado mucho y los extraño mucho, además el hombre malo lastimó a Ali.

-Debes ser paciente- Edward se puso de pie y tomó a Cynthia en brazos-, cuando menos lo esperes nuestros padres vendrán a buscarnos y podremos ir a muchos parques y lugares bonitos ¿vale?

Llevábamos fuera de casa casi tres días, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de mi familia y por eso no podía dejar de preguntarme qué estarían haciendo, cómo estaría mamá y si nos estaban buscando. Esperaba que pronto Aro cometiera algún error y que la policía se diera cuenta de dónde estábamos, aunque era bastante difícil que alguien nos viera encerrados bajo una casa que daba la imagen de estar abandonada.

Entre las cosas que Aro nos había traído había varios discos, algunos tenían villancicos, otros rock and roll y mambo. Al menos podremos bailar un poco cuando el aburrimiento sea demasiado intenso, aunque sé que lo más probable es que termine bailando sola, ya que tanto Edward como Jasper no son muy amigos de la danza y no hay que ser un genio para saber que este último preferiría estar muerto antes de querer compartir un baile conmigo.

La navidad fue bastante emotiva, nunca habíamos estado lejos de nuestros padres y pensar en la angustia que ellos estaban viviendo era realmente horrible. En consecuencia terminamos llorando un par de veces antes de comer y rezamos tomándonos de las manos con la esperanza de que pronto íbamos a abandonar este horrible lugar.

En cuanto Cynthia terminó de comer el pavo frío que nos habían traído, se puso de pie dispuesta a repartir todos los regalos que Aro había comprado. Nos trajo muchos libros, juguetes, juegos de mesa, ropa, lápices de colores y el calendario de los próximos dos años. No podía creer que ese hombre pensara que iba a mantenernos encerrados por dos años, yo no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar tanto tiempo de mi vida encerrada y sin poder hacer lo que yo quiera. Es demasiado tiempo y si ya los minutos pasaban como horas, no quería pensar en lo vieja que me sentiré si es que de verdad nos encierra por esa cantidad de tiempo.

* * *

 **hola n,n primero que nada quiero agradecer toda la aceptación que ha tenido este fic. De verdad que leo todos los reviews y los favoritos y bueno les agradezco mucho :) todas las sugerencias y todo n.n**

 **Espero que estén muy bien y no tengo muchas novedades que contar así que me despido: un abrazo y un beso c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo cinco**

Las semanas no tardaron en pasar de forma muy lenta. Sentía que los días eran como años y que cada vez me volvía más y más vieja; había veces en las que pasaba todo el día pensando en alguna mínima posibilidad de escapar hasta que un día mientras tomaba una ducha se me ocurrió una idea: en la cocina había muchos instrumentos con filo, incluso mi primo tenía una navaja que encontró entre las cosas del armario, tal vez si logro sacar alguna pueda tener el valor de hacerme un corte y morir desangrada.

Con mi muerte, tal vez Aro sienta algo de piedad por mis hermanos, quizá piense que lentamente todos vamos a morir y entonces les deje ser libres, además si intenta deshacerse de mi cuerpo alguien podría verlo y se iría al fin a la cárcel. Este es el lado positivo de mi idea de suicidio, el lado brillante de un plan que se me ocurrió después de leer una novela de amor. Sin embargo, también existe la posibilidad de que Aro no libere a mis hermanos y mi primo luego de mi muerte. Él puede quemar mi cadáver y de alguna forma eliminar todas las pruebas que puedan inculparlo de algo.

Finalmente deseché aquella idea, con el dolor de mi alma llegué a la conclusión de que no tenía más ideas para escapar y si iba a morir como una mártir necesitaba tener la certeza de que aquello iba a resultar.

Me vestí rápido antes de que alguien quisiera ir al baño. Me había tomado mi tiempo a la hora de ocupar el baño, ya que había eliminado cada vello no deseado de mi cuerpo, además vi algunos productos de belleza y me dio algo de curiosidad saber para que servían y los beneficios que podrían traerle a mi piel. Ahora puedo entender por qué mamá compra tantas cosas para aumentar su belleza; es realmente divertido jugar a ser bonita.

Una vez fuera del baño , me preparé un té y vi como Cynthia jugaba con una de sus muñecas. Al menos, ahora tenía una distracción mucho más divertida que dormir y estaba algo más activa y alegre. Que injusto es para ella verse alejada de esta forma de sus padres, un niño nunca debería estar lejos de su mamá y me da algo de miedo que estos sean los recuerdos que ella guarde de su infancia.

-Ha pasado un poco más de un mes- Edward se sentó a mi lado bajando un poco la mirada- ¿Crees que nuestros padres aún nos estén buscando?

Suspiré un segundo mientras veía a mi hermana hablar de forma interminable con su muñeca favorita y a Jasper preparar el almuerzo. Siendo honesta, él cocina mucho mejor que yo y es un verdadero alivio para mí y para Edward cuando se ofrece a cocinar todas las comidas del día.

-Por supuesto que sí, Edward- le miré a los ojos intentando sonreír un poquito-. Nuestros padres van a encontrarnos y no dejarán de buscarnos hasta que lo hagan.

-No lo sé, a veces creo que nos quedaremos en este lugar para siempre y... hay tantas cosas que no podremos hacer. Creo que nuestra vida terminó el día en que nos subimos al auto de Vulturi.

-¡No!- dije frunciendo el ceño mientras él me miraba con curiosidad- Nuestra vida no ha terminado, Edward. Tal vez no es como la imaginamos, pero estoy segura que será brillante y alegre en el futuro.

-Eso espero...- me tomó de la mano con una pequeña sonrisa y me miró de reojo por un momento- He visto la fecha del calendario y muy pronto será tu cumpleaños.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté calculando mentalmente los días que faltaban para eso- Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta del paso de los días, ¿de verdad pronto será mi cumpleaños?

-Claro, mientras estabas en el baño Jasper, Cynthia y yo hablábamos sobre eso- confesó-. Pensamos que tal vez sería bueno prepararte una cena especial para ese día y hacer las cosas que a ti te gusten, después de todo catorce años no se cumplen todos los días...

Mi cumpleaños era el primero de todos , en las primeras semanas de febrero, luego venía el de Cynthia ,en mayo, el de Jasper, en agosto y por último el de Edward, en noviembre. Los había marcado todos como fechas importantes en el calendario, aunque la verdad no esperaba celebrar ninguno.

-Gracias- mi sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia-, aunque será un cumpleaños algo extraño sin nuestros padres aquí...

-¿Nuestra pequeña víbora ya está pensando en cosas agradables?- Jasper revolvió mi cabello antes de sentarse cerca de nosotros con Cynthia en brazos- Alice, normalmente cuando te pones melancólica contagias a todo el mundo; entiende que eso no es agradable.

-¿Qué es melancólica?- preguntó Cynthia mirando a su primo con curiosidad.

-Es alguien un poco triste- respondió él a lo que ella asintió, comprendiendo ahora aquella extraña palabra.

Jasper y yo nos llevamos un poco mejor, algo así como un 0.1℅ mejor. Aún seguimos discutiendo y gritándonos, incluso una vez intenté lanzarle un plato, pero al menos ahora podemos mantener una conversación algo más civilizada. Él sigue siendo un idiota, ruin y sin sentimientos, sin embargo, puedo notar que hace un esfuerzo por no discutir tanto conmigo y agradezco eso.

Por las noches y pese a que compartimos la misma cama, no hablamos absolutamente nada. La situación es demasiado incómoda para ambos y no hemos vuelto a dormir abrazados ni a hablar sobre ello desde la primera noche que pasamos en el sótano. Aunque me sentí segura entre sus brazos y me gustó el modo en que su piel tocaba la mía, ahora evitamos cualquier tipo de contacto físico y me he preocupado de dormir un poco más abrigada para no necesitar su cercanía nunca más.

-¿Ya está listo el almuerzo?- pregunté intentando evadir el hecho de que me llamó víbora.

-Ya casi- Jasper me sonrió por un momento lo que me hizo fruncir un poco el ceño porque él nunca me sonreía- ... se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para escapar y estoy seguro de que no va a fallar.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunté mirándole emocionada.

-Debemos ganarnos la confianza de Aro- comenzó de pronto tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas -, acercarnos a él y bueno... la última vez que vino para Nochebuena noté el modo en que te miraba, Alice. Tal vez si intentas acercarte a él y ser un poco más cariñosa...

-¡No!- exclamó Edward poniéndose de pie- No vas a arriesgar a mi hermana en un plan que ni siquiera va a dar resultado ¡No lo voy a permitir!

Aparté de inmediato mi mano de entre las manos de Jasper. Me sentía de un modo extraño, algo engañada, humillada e incluso me sentí algo herida al saber que él me sonreía y me tomaba de la mano solo para obtener mi ayuda en su estúpido plan.

-Vamos, Edward, no le va a pasar nada-Jasper miró a mi hermano por un momento a los ojos-. Te garantizo que ella estará completamente a salvo.

-¡A salvo! ¡Insinúas que Alice debe coquetear con un hombre casi treinta años mayor que ella y dices que estará a salvo!- Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan enojado e internamente agradecí su intento por protegerme- Entiendo que quieras salir de aquí para recuperar tu libertad, pero no vas a arriesgar a ninguna de mis hermanas.

Yo apreté mis labios con fuerza para tragarme la rabia y el dolor que sentía. Podía sentir mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y las ganas de llorar en el centro de mi pecho. Era estúpido, pero sentía que Jasper había ideado todo ese plan para deshacerse de mí y no porque de verdad creyera que iba a dar resultado. En ese momento recordé mi plan de suicidio y se me ocurrió que tal vez no sería tan mala idea.

Aquel día decidí no almorzar aunque tenía mucha hambre, solo me acurruqué en mi cama y lloré en silencio un par de horas hasta que me quedé dormida con la humedad de mis lágrimas sobre la almohada. Tal vez es algo exagerado, pero me sentía realmente herida y una parte de mí quería hacer sentir mal a Jasper por el dolor que me estaba causando.

-Ali, oye Alice- sentí como alguien removía mi brazo suavemente. Gemí un tanto exasperada, ya que odio que me despierten- ¿Estás despierta?

Era Jasper y si fuese por mí no habría hablado con él en un año.

-¡No!- respondí escondiendo mi cara en la almohada.

-Vamos- murmuró tomándome de un brazo para obligarme a mirarlo-, no te enfades conmigo, era solo una idea que ya no se llevará a cabo. Son... cosas tontas que se me ocurren a veces...

-¡Cállate!- exclamé restregándome los ojos y a punto de comenzar a llorar otra vez- Tú eres malo, quieres deshacerte de mí porque me odias y me odias mucho.

-¿Qué?- me miró abriendo un poco sus ojos- ¡No! Alice ¿cómo puedes pensar que quiero deshacerme de ti? ¿Qué clase de mente tienes?

-¡Deja de mentir y fingir que te importo! - sollocé- Tú quieres que me acerque a Aro para que él me mate o me haga algo malo y tu excusa es que tienes un plan para sacarnos de aquí... ¡¿Por qué simplemente no tomas un cuchillo de la cocina y me lo clavas en el pecho mientras duermo?! ¡Sería más digno para ti que me mates con tus propias manos!

-¡Dios! Odio cuando te vuelves la reina del drama ¡Es exasperante!.. Si quiero hablar contigo es porque no me gusta que estés llorando por mi culpa y te juro que nunca se me pasó por la mente la idea de deshacerme de ti o de causarte algún tipo de daño- tomó mi mano y su pulgar comenzó a trazar una línea en el dorso de ésta mientras me miraba a los ojos-... Sólo quiero que mi prima siga siendo mi dulce víbora hasta que seamos viejos y tenga que hacerte enojar en una silla de ruedas.

-Eres un idiota- sonreí un momento antes de alzar un poco mi barbilla-... de todas formas, tendrás que hacer méritos para que te perdone.

-¡Yo no haré méritos de nada!- exclamó antes de hacerme cosquillas en el cuello y en el estómago.

-¡Basta! ¡No! ¡No me gustan las cosquillas!- me alejé de él poniendo una almohada entre ambos mientras intentaba recuperarme de la risa- Te perdono, pero no vuelvas a hacerme cosquillas nunca más en la vida ¿Está bien?

-Está bien... ¿amigos?- preguntó ofreciéndome su mano.

-Amigos- Murmuré con una sonrisa.

Estreché su mano sin pensar que aquella tregua y que los sentimientos iniciados aquel día traerían consecuencias par el resto de nuestras vidas...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo seis**

Durante algunos días Edward se enfadó con nuestro primo debido al plan que había sugerido. Yo no podía entender por qué estaba tan molesto cuando yo había perdonado a Jasper del todo por lo que había dicho, de hecho, ahora nos llevamos mejor y hablamos mucho más que antes. Pero la situación es un tanto agotadora, ya que al pasar tiempo con mi hermano, tarde o temprano debo compensar ese tiempo con mi primo.

Me parece que es una actitud infantil de parte de ambos, además, sin quererlo, yo he quedado al medio, pero espero que muy pronto ellos vuelvan a hablar para que todos juguemos algún juego de mesa o al menos hablemos de algo, aunque sea ideas tontas sobre escapar del encierro.

-Aro no ha venido- me comentó Edward mientras jugábamos ajedrez-, ¿crees que estará planeando algo?

-No sé- susurré mirando las piezas del tablero con toda mi concentración-, para mí es mejor si no viene; mi brazo me dolió mucho después de nuestra pelea.

-Te toca- comentó él refiriéndose al juego- , no quiero ponerte nerviosa, pero estás en jaque.

Miré el tablero algo confundida para comprobar que efectivamente estaba en jaque, estaba a punto de mover mi pieza cuando al alzar mi cabeza vi que Edward me estaba mirando fijamente. Le miré unos segundos, pero al ver que él no dejaba de observarme me puse nerviosa de inmediato.

¡Sus ojos parecían querer traspasarme y me sentí algo extraña!

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo algo raro?

-No tienes nada raro- me sonrió mirándome a los ojos-, es solo que es divertido mirarte: frunces el ceño y haces pequeños pucheros. Eres muy tierna.

-¡No soy tierna y no me gusta que me miren así!- exclamé enfadada- Ya me aburrí de jugar...

-No te enfades.

-No me enfado, es solo que si me desconcentran es injusto jugar así.

Edward tiene los ojos muy bonitos, de color verde y es muy gracioso, además siempre fue mi hermano favorito. Me gusta mucho hablar con él, ya que es como mi mejor amigo, pero aún no le perdono que no quisiera dormir conmigo. Sé que soy algo inquieta a la hora de dormir, pero eso no justifica una maldita traición.

-¿Aún estás enfadado con Jasper?- le pregunté después de unos minutos.

Mi primo estaba sentado en nuestra cama con Cynthia empeñado en enseñarle el nombre de los animales de una vieja enciclopedia. Sabía que estaba escuchando la conversación que mantenía con Edward , ya que en este sótano es imposible tener algo de privacidad ,además él nos había estado observando durante gran parte del juego y me atrevo a decir que sus ojos me miraban con algo de tristeza y enojo.

-No estoy enfadado, solo un poco dolido- Edward me tomó ambas manos antes de sonreír con un poco de pesar-. Sé que si Rose estuviese aquí, él jamás habría sugerido aquel plan macabro. No me gusta la idea de arriesgar a mis hermanas pequeñas, estoy seguro que papá no aprobaría eso.

\- Papá no está aquí- susurré-, no puede saber lo que hacemos aquí y tal vez algún día tenga que tomar algún riesgo.

Mi cumpleaños pasó sin una gran fiesta ni fabulosos regalos. Lo único que recibí fue un dibujo de parte de Cynthia y una cena más o menos especial de parte de Jasper. Nos estábamos quedando sin provisiones, así que las porciones de la cena fueron bastante reducidas, pero los tallarines con salsa estaban deliciosos de todos modos.

Durante todo el día nos dedicamos a hacer las cosas que a mí me gustan: jugamos a la lotería, nos disfrazamos con la ropa vieja de los armarios y Edward y yo intentamos enseñar a bailar a Cynthia.

No fue tarea fácil, pero al menos después de algunas horas ya teníamos el inicio de una linda coreografía de charleston. Así al menos mi hermana podrá repasar el baile y hacer algo de ejercicio.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Cynthia después de cenar.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Edward sonriendo.

-¡Podríamos jugar a las escondidas!- mi hermana nos miró con una sonrisa y comenzó a aplaudir- Hay muchos lugares donde esconderse y será divertido... ¡Yo cuento!

Cynthia corrió hacia la pared que estaba detrás de las camas y rápidamente comenzó a contar.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

Edward, Jasper y yo nos miramos entre nosotros antes de ponernos de pie y comenzar a buscar un buen escondite. Yo corrí al baño, pero al parecer mi hermano tuvo la misma idea y llegó a aquel lugar antes que yo, por lo que cuando llegué me empujó para asegurarse de que no iba a entrar y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

 _4_

 _5_

 _6_

Miré a mi alrededor para percatarme de que Jasper ya se había escondido en algún lugar y que yo aún no tenía un sitio en el que ocultarme. Miré bajo las camas, pero lo descarté de inmediato, ya que ese espacio era demasiado pequeño.

Fruncí el ceño paseándome nerviosa frente a los armarios cuando uno de ellos se abrió y mi primo me tomó del brazo con fuerza para empujarme dentro. Le miré con el ceño fruncido, ya que me había dolido un poco, pero al menos ahora no iba a perder tan rápido en el juego.

7

8

9

Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro un par de segundos en medio de aquel oscuro armario. Estábamos muy juntos, ya que su mano aún sujetaba con fuerza mi brazo y el espacio era bastante reducido, porque estábamos rodeado de muchísima ropa antigua.

 _Y_

 _10_

Cynthia sólo sabía contar hasta diez y en aquel momento había bajado mi mirada consciente de que me había ruborizado. Quería hablar, decir algo como "gracias" o "eres muy amable por compartir el armario conmigo" Pero no podía articular ni una sola palabra y lo peor es que Jasper no dejaba de mirarme y eso solamente conseguía hacerme sentir mucho más incómoda.

-Me hubiese gustado darte algo especial por tu cumpleaños- susurró tan bajo que apenas escuché-. Algo mucho más valioso que la mitad de un plato de comida.

-No importa- respondí aún con la mirada baja- . Te agradezco que por lo menos ahora nos llevamos bien... es un buen regalo saber que no terminaremos discutiendo cada dos segundos.

-Es porque somos amigos ¿recuerdas?- asentí- Los amigos no pelean ni... ni tampoco sienten celos.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté mirándolo confundida- Yo no siento celos y...

De pronto su mano acarició lentamente mi mejilla y la dejó descansar ahí por unos segundos.

-A veces... siento celos cuando pasas demasiado tiempo con Edward- pestañeé un tanto desconcertada-. Sé que es tu hermano, pero siento que pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo ...

-No paso tanto tiempo con Edward- respondí-, de hecho ahora estoy pasando tiempo contigo.

Me sonrío por un segundo.

-Claro, porque te obligué a esconderte conmigo...-nos habíamos quedado en silencio otra vez e internamente comenzaba a desear que Cynthia nos encontrara rápido- De todas formas, creo que me gusta estar contigo.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté incrédula- Pensé que yo era demasiado dramática e infantil como caerte bien.

\- Por muy difícil que parezca, he aprendido a tolerarte.

Dios ¿por qué los silencios entre ambos se vuelven de pronto tan incómodos?

Me doy cuenta de que él no había dejado de mirarme desde que nos habíamos escondido y que ahora estábamos mucho más cerca que antes. Jasper, de pronto, mira mis labios; incluso antes de que lo intente yo sabía que iba a besarme.

Sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar. Yo no sabía por qué le estaba dejando hacer esto, pero no se sentía mal. De hecho, solo podía pensar en que aquel beso se estaba tardando demasiado.

Nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Me aparté de Jasper de un salto y me dí un golpe en la espalda por la rapidez del movimiento.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Cynthia mirándonos como si estuviésemos haciendo algo muy malo.

\- Nada...solo...- me sentí agitada de pronto y en pleno invierno comencé a sentir calor.

-Estábamos conversando- completó mi primo con una sonrisa antes de abandonar el armario-...¿Ya has encontrado a Edward o aun no termina el juego?

-Solo faltaban ustedes- murmuró Edward mirándonos con el ceño fruncido-, pero yo ya no quiero jugar : este juego es demasiado aburrido...

Cynthia, Jasper y yo seguimos jugando un rato más hasta que la niña se cansó y decidió jugar con sus muñecas. Por mi parte seguí algo nerviosa por lo que había pasado en el armario; aquello no podía volver a repetirse, estaba mal y por eso en la noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos, me decidí a aclarar las cosas.

-Me gustaría hablar de... lo que pasó... en el armario- susurré rompiendo con el silencio-Jasper ¿estás despierto?

-Sí, te estaba escuchando- respondió a mi lado y mirando hacia el techo-... ¿qué ocurre con eso?

-No debemos permitir que algo así vuelva a pasar- no me atreví a comprobar si me estaba mirando porque me sentía muy avergonzada-, somos casi hermanos y no se supone que las personas se besen con su hermano.

Pareció pensarlo durante minutos que se me hicieron eternos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- suspiró-, lo del casi beso fue un error. Somos primos y no debemos confundir las cosas.

-Es bueno que pienses así- pude sentir el alivio en mi pecho-, quiero decir, no sería correcto confundir los sentimientos y hacer cosas de las que nos arrepentiremos en el futuro.

Él se quedó en silencio , lo que me hizo pensar que ya se había dormido. Así que me acurruqué en mi lado de la cama para poder dormir y pensar en lo que estarían haciendo mis padres en un día tan especial como este.

Me sentí muy triste, ya que lo que más quería era recibir un abrazo de papá como regalo de cumpleaños...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo siete**

Nos habíamos quedado sin comida.

Un día me había levantado para hacer el desayuno y no había absolutamente nada que comer, ni siquiera quedaban las sobras del día anterior y Aro parecía haberse olvidado de nosotros. Él no había vuelto y me daba miedo que esta fuese una forma de castigarnos porque no fui buena ni agradecida con él.

Aquel día solo podíamos engañar al hambre bebiendo abundantes cantidades de agua y durmiendo por horas. Cuando estaba despertando me di cuenta que mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Jasper y que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. No recordaba como habíamos llegado a esa posición, pero al menos me sentía segura al sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo.

Tenía mucha hambre y no me levanté porque me sentía muy débil. Sólo me quedé en la cama, abrazada a Jasper mientras esperaba que algo ocurriera. Había cerrado mis ojos con la esperanza de volver a dormir, pero ya no tenía tanto sueño así que me dediqué a pensar.

Extraño mucho a mis padres y no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que están sufriendo, es decir, tres de sus cuatro hijos han desaparecido de un momento a otro y sin dar ni una sola señal de vida. Además, me siento culpable porque nunca les dije lo mucho que los amaba ni lo importantes que eran en mi vida. Ahora, puede que muera en este lugar sin tener la opción de decir adiós.

Habían pasado casi quince minutos y no había notado que estaba llorando. Me limpié la cara de inmediato porque no quería manchar aún más la camisa de Jasper con mis lágrimas.

\- Alice ¿qué te pasa?- Jasper me mira con preocupación mientras yo intento dejar de sollozar - ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Tienes mucha hambre?

\- No pasa nada- dije en voz baja intentando sonreír-, es solo que estaba pensando.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi cabello y como sus dedos acarician suavemente mi brazo. Pensé en apartarme, pero deseché aquella idea al ver que no tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

-En mis padres- susurré-, en lo fatal que deben sentirse... y en que tal vez no vuelva a verlos nunca más.

-Volverás a verlos porque te prometo que saldremos de aquí... no sé cuando, pero juro que volveremos a casa un día.

Aquella era una promesa vana y vacía; eran palabras sin sentido que fueron dichas solamente para hacerme sentir mejor. Tal vez soy aún joven e inexperta, pero los días de encierro me han hecho madurar demasiado rápido y no voy a aferrarme a un juramento que se verá roto con el paso del tiempo.

Suspiré con algo de frustración.

No me gusta el curso que está tomando mi vida. En el pasado soñé con una existencia brillante y magnifica, sin imaginar que la maldad se interpondría en mis sueños, es decir, siempre pensé que tendría la típica vida de las niñas buenas del país con un marido guapo e hijos buenos, pero ahora ese sentido de vida me parece estúpido. He leído muchas novelas durante mi encierro y si me han enseñado algo, es que ya no quiero complacer a un marido que me será infiel con la primera chica más joven que se le cruce por enfrente.

Es increíble lo mucho que he cambiado. El secuestro ha matado, en pocos días, la ilusión de encontrar el amor y de un futuro brillante... ¿Cómo se supone que vuelva a vivir en el mundo exterior después de esto?No hay un manual para víctimas en el que te enseñen a confiar en las personas otra vez...

-¿En qué piensas ahora?- susurró Jasper después de un prolongado silencio.

-En mí- respondí-, en lo mucho que he cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

-No haz cambiado tanto- me aparté un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos-: aún sigues siendo igual de infantil, odiosa y mal criada que antes.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Claro- señaló-, sigues siendo la misma chica caprichosa de siempre, aunque ahora eres mucho más bonita.

-¿De verdad crees que soy bonita?

Me miró un segundo con una sonrisa antes de sujetar mi rostro entre sus manos. Luego unió su frente con la mía y me besó suavemente en los labios. Yo estaba temblando, no sabía qué hacer ni si estaba bien que mi primo me besara de aquella forma.

Desde hace algún tiempo sabía que él intentaba tocarme y abrazarme un poco más de lo normal, pero jamás pensé que aquellos abrazos iban a terminar en un beso que cada vez se tornaba un poco más intenso y que borraba de mi mente todo rastro de cordura.

Había besado a otros chicos antes en la escuela o de camino a casa, pero nunca había sentido a mil mariposas volar en mi estómago como hasta ahora. Me sentía extraña, como si este beso fuese una obra compleja del destino, como si mis labios hubiesen estado diseñados para recibir sus besos desde siempre.

Cuando el beso terminó, me quedé en silencio y con los ojos en blanco por varios minutos. Tenía mi respiración agitada y mis mejillas totalmente ruborizadas.

-Alice ¿estás bien?- Jasper acarició mi mejilla con suavidad mientras me miraba con preocupación.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunté cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y alejándome de él-¡¿No se supone que los primos no se besan entre sí?! ¡¿Por qué intentas confundirme?!

-¡Tú también me besaste! - me gritó - No hables como si yo fuese un cruel villano y tú la damisela en apuros porque no te queda, primita.

-No grites, vas a despertar a mis hermanos.

-No me importa despertar a tu hermano- me miró a los ojos mientras yo sentía el enojo crecer en mi interior-. Me da igual que escuche que te besé y que tú correspondiste el beso, no puedes negar que estabas esperando por esto. Pude notar que querías que te besara desde el momento en que nos vimos en el aeropuerto.

-Eso es mentira- susurré mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas producidas por la rabia-. Yo nunca pensé en besarte antes del encierro...¡No es mi culpa que tú confundas las cosas! ¡No es mi culpa que no tengas a otras mujeres para ver!

-Otra vez te haces la víctima ¿Por qué no puedes reconocer que yo te gusto como tú me gustas a mí?

-Porque está mal - sollocé- y porque no es normal. Siempre pienso en que a nuestros padres no les gustaría todo esto y creo que tu debes empezar a pensar en lo mismo.

Desde aquel día me decidí a dormir en el suelo. No quería seguir durmiendo con Jasper porque me daba mucha vergüenza. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que pasaría entre nosotros si es que seguíamos compartiendo la misma cama y no quería complicar aun más las cosas. Sé que él se enfadó conmigo por mi negativa a no querer reconocer mis sentimientos, ¿pero qué puedo hacer si no está bien tener ese tipo de relación con mi propio primo?

De todas formas, no duré ni una sola noche en la camita improvisada que había hecho junto a la escalera, ya que Jasper prácticamente me obligó a regresar a la cama y a dormir abrazada con él.

No podía entender como mis hermanos no se despertaban con todo el ruido que estábamos haciendo desde hace algunas horas. Por eso, algo preocupada, me levanté a mitad de la noche para comprobar que mis hermanos estuvieran bien.

Me acerqué a la cama de junto y vi a Edward profundamente dormido. Habíamos estado comiendo muy poco los días anteriores y él casi siempre nos daba el contenido de su plato a Cynthia y a mí.

Besé la frente de mi hermano antes de acercarme a donde dormía Cynthia. Ella se abrazaba con fuerza a su muñeca favorita y unas pequeñas lágrimas empañaban su cara siempre dulce y tierna. Acaricié su mejilla y llevé mi mano a su frente: ¡mi hermanita estaba ardiendo en fiebre y no había ni un solo medicamento!

-¡Edward, Edward, Edward!- exclamé sacudiendo su brazo con fuerza- ¡ Por favor despierta! ¡Cynthia no se siente bien!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él restregándose los ojos- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Es Cynthia- sollocé asustada-, toqué su frente y tiene fiebre. Creo que está enferma ¿qué podemos hacer Edward?

Mi hermano se levantó de inmediato de la cama y encendió las luces del cuarto. No teníamos ni idea de qué hora era porque no habíamos hecho absolutamente nada en todo el día y creo que ahora eso nos estaba pasando la cuenta.

-Ve por un poco de agua al baño y trae algunos trozos de género de algún armario. No dormiremos hasta que Cynthia esté bien otra vez.

Cynthia es nuestra responsabilidad; de Edward y mía. Como sus hermanos mayores es nuestro deber mantenerla a salvo y velar por ella. Si no logramos que mejore entonces seremos los peores hermanos de todo el mundo.

Suspire, consciente de que esta va a ser una noche muy larga...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo ocho**

Me estaba paseando muy nerviosa por la habitación. Hacía mucho frío, pero mi hermanita estaba sudando desde hace casi media hora. Con temor me acerqué a ella para obligarla a beber un poco de agua, se negaba a abrir sus ojos y su fiebre no hacía nada más que aumentar.

-Mamá- jadeó después de beber- , quiero a mi mamá.

-Tranquila- susurré tomando su mano -, muy pronto verás a mamá, pero debes recuperarte primero.

-Tengo hambre. Alice, por favor, dame comida tengo mucha hambre.

Pude sentir que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ver a mi hermana pequeña suplicar por comida me había roto el corazón en mil trozos que sangraban cada uno de manera independiente. Besé su frente antes de alejarme corriendo hacia el baño para llorar un poco.

Edward me miró frunciendo el ceño mientras pasaba por su lado, pero no me importó, ya que necesitaba llorar para sentirme un poco mejor y poder pensar algo ,más fríamente.

Encerrada en el baño me senté sobre el frío suelo y lloré hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a doler. Me sentía cansada de toda esta mierda, era como si mi vida hubiese terminado incluso antes de comenzar. Tal vez es el momento de dejar a los sentimientos encerrados y comenzar a pensar en alguna estrategia que pueda sacarnos de aquí.

-Ya le ha bajado la fiebre- susurró Edward-, creo que tiene una gripe muy fuerte y puede empeorar.

Acaricié sus ojeras timidamente con mis dedos. Su piel, pese a estar muy pálida, era muy suave y pude sentir como un suspiro escapaba de sus labios antes de que Edward sujetara mis manos con las suyas.

-No hagas esto- susurró frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunté sintiéndome algo herida- Eres mi hermano y siempre hemos sido muy cercanos.

\- Alice, las cosas han cambiado; tú haz cambiado. Ya no eres una niña y... eso me incomoda.

-¡No entiendo!- exclamé cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- ¿por qué ya no soy una niña? ¿qué quiere decir eso?

-No eres tan ingenua, Alice- me sujetó del brazo para acercarme un poco más hacia él-. Te conozco de toda la vida y no eres tan inocente como para no comprender lo que te digo.

-Tal vez piensas que no soy una niña porque he comenzado a preocuparme un poco más de mi aspecto, ¡pero eso no lo define todo!

-No es solo eso- bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzado-. He notado que te ha comenzado a crecer el pecho y se que Jasper se fija también en esas cosas.

Me quedo mirándole sorprendida y algo intimidada. Si, se que ha comenzado a crecerme el pecho, pero en el fondo estaba esperando que eso no se notara. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de ese pequeño detalle ni de que habìa dejado de usar mi brasier porque ya me habìa quedado pequeño. Me quede mirándome las manos durante casi cinco minutos mientras los ojos de Edward recorrían mi rostro. Me sentía avergonzada y no quería volver a mirarle a los ojos nunca màs.

-Lo siento mucho-susurrè-, intentare mantenerme alejada de ti para no incomodarte nunca màs.

-No te pongas triste- mi hermano parecìa algo apesadumbrado-, tienes que pensar que todo lo que hago es para que Cynthia y tu estèn lo mejor posible.

Asentì una sola vez antes de sentarme en la cama junto a mi hermanita pequeña. Ella aùn tenìa fiebre y deliraba de vez en cuando mientras en la cama de al lado Jasper dormìa profundamente. No pude evitar preguntarme què fue lo que le motivó a besarme, en mi mundo es algo extraño que una persona que te ha odiado desde que tienes memoria te bese de la noche a la mañana. Es un chico guapo, de eso no hay duda, pero no es como los chicos que suelen gustarme. A mi siempre me han gustado los chicos con el cabello negro y una sonrisa bonita; èl tiene la sonrisa, pero su cabello es rubio y no creo que los chicos rubios sean lo mejor del mundo.

De todas formas, espero que el beso se quede como un secreto y que no se vuelva a repetir. No quiero ni siquiera pensar en lo que dirìa mamà si es que se entera ni en los múltiples castigos a los que me verìa sometida por ser tan cariñosa con mi primo... No puedo evitar preguntarme si es que Edward tambièn serìa castigado por mirarme el pecho, se supone que los chicos hacen esas cosas pero no estoy muy segura que mirar el cuerpo de tu hermana sea algo realmente permitido.

-Alice, deberìas dormirte- mi hermano colocò una vieja manta sobre mis hombros-. Es tarde y Cynthia no mejorará solo porque tu te pases la noche entera cuidàndola.

-Quiero estar aquì por si necesita algo- respondì-, ademàs ya no tengo sueño.

-Te saldràn ojeras- murmurò sonriendo por un segundo- y te volveràs fea.

-Eres mi hermano, se supone que debes pensar que siempre soy fea.

-Es que ya no me pareces tan fea Ali- me mirò directamente a los ojos y pude sentir una pequeña sensaciòn de incomodidad en la boca del estòmago-. Me parece que incluso podrìas a llegar a ser bonita si es que te lo propones.

Algo estaba marchando mal; una cosa es que mi primo en un impulso diga que le parezco guapa. Vale, lo acepto, puede ser que lo piense porque no ha visto a màs chicas a su alrededor durante todo este tiempo. Pero otra cosa muy distinta, es que Edward, mi hermano, comience a decir que le parezco menos fea. No quiero pensar mal, ni dejarme llevar por suposiciones, pero me da un poco de miedo pensar que tal vez mi propio hermano està comenzando a sentir algo incorrecto por mì.

Besè a Jasper y creo que con ese error me basta. No quiero hacer màs estupideces durante el tiempo que me toque permanecer aquì encerrada...

 **Vale, se que he tardado mucho y que este capìtulo es demasiado mediocre pero lo cierto es que tuve una pequeña recaída en eso de la bulimia y mi psicologa me recomendò alejarme del internet... bueno me obligaron, pero el asunto es que me han dado el alta de nuevo y tengo autorizacion para estar aqui y les pido paciencia ¡està bien? muchas gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
